


What a Waste of a Lovely Night

by unteal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Edgeplay, F/M, Food Kink, French Kissing, Gaslighting, Makeup Sex, Making Out, One Shot, Power Imbalance, RIP Papaya, Sexual Tension, Submission, Uncomfortable Relationship, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unteal/pseuds/unteal
Summary: Sleepless nights without her cigarettes are a nightmare to Yui, but so are annoying spouses- she couldn’t make up her mind which is worse. Another source of warmth could probably help her with the final verdict.
Relationships: Hirahara Randulph/Hirahara Yui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	What a Waste of a Lovely Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This was inspired by the prompts I asked from some Discord specifically pastel blue, papaya, armchair, 2 am, and "Louder, I can't hear you." This is the first time I am writing smut, so constructive criticism is welcome! 
> 
> I think that Randolph and Yui's relationship is quite interesting, so I decided to write this as an interpretation of what I think the early parts of their marriage was like. Advantageous but tragic.

_ Squeak _ .

Her dainty fingertips glided the fogged glass as she drew random shapes on the window pane. The rain has just passed the estate, and the cold weather would have lulled her and tangled her in the crisp white sheets with a cup of tea on her bedside. Well, she  _ and  _ her newly wedded husband, had he not been so ‘fussy’ with the soft mattress they shared.

**~~~**

His heaviness made his shuffling feel like rumbling earthquakes on her lithe frame, each creak deepening the frown creasing her face. 

“ _ Honey, _ ” she gripped the comforter covering her chest, “maybe it would be best to separate ourselves if you keep wriggling around like a toddler.”

He groaned as he shuffled again, facing away from her and towards their door. 

“I’m talking to you, Randolph- not just to your behind.”

“It’s just that this bed is too soft.” 

His flat tone made her eye twitch. She could tell he was making another excuse, but she wouldn’t let down with the game he unknowingly started. She propped the pillows and sat up, pointedly looking at his chiseled shoulders.

“All the beds in the mansion are heavenly! But if that really distresses you, I suggest you spend the rest of your nights on the hardwood floor.”

He turned to her, only to be welcomed by the artificial smile, only to dissolve into a dead poker face.

**~~~**

His denial was weak, her tongue was sharp; he was uncomfortable, she was offended. On moments like these, she couldn’t help but regret trading many things, including her daily fix of Winston, to marry into such a farce. The withdrawals have lessened over time, but sometimes it was tempting to cheat, have a light, and blow the smoke at his face. As charismatic and as handsome as he was, he sure knew how to make his own wife feel unwanted.

Exposure would do good, they said. The chemistry would come naturally, they said again. If that were true, then why does he seem repulsed? If he agreed to their propositions, why wouldn’t he play along?

Yui aggressively rubbed at the windowpane as she remembered how much she failed at faking her demeanor to please him. His stiff stature, his brief speech, his uninterest- just  _ him.  _ He was a little itch she couldn’t scratch, representing all the disgusting ideals that stained her future. How lovely would it be to scratch it away and pretend it didn’t happen. 

__ A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts, preventing her rage from throwing a full tantrum in the empty drawing room. She inhaled through her nostrils, wrapping the silk tighter around her. 

“That better be my papaya, Ingrid.” Indeed it was, but instead of her maid, it came with her husband.

“I believe you requested this.” he held a porcelain bowl, gleaming with the bright orange fruit. He placed it on the table nearest to her, then he took a few steps back, much to both of their distaste. He stared at the ornate chandelier, while she stared at him.

“Leave.” she faced the moonlight once again, arms crossed and unintentionally angelic. Randolph couldn’t help but gawk as he watched her glow. Her beauty was the final factor that sealed her victory, as it cemented the piling guilt in his stomach. 

“I’m sorry.” 

She hears it well, but the delayed gratification made her crave more.

“Louder. I can’t hear you.” She walks to him slowly, catching Randolph’s quick switch of tact, as she picks a cube of papaya. His eyes followed as she fed herself while she was amused by his disarmed reaction. Reminded of his unfinished apology, he shook the trailing thoughts off.

“This arrangement is difficult for both of us, but I was insensitive and disregarded your feelings to prioritize mine. I didn’t know I made you feel that way, and I’m sorry.” His breath hitched as she rubbed a piece of the fruit on her lower lip, glistening with its juice. She chuckled, sealing the appetizing sight before him.

  
  


“Are you really sorry?” The fleshy cube entered her rounded mouth with a pop and the milky skin of her slowly slipping pale blue robe shone like an epiphany in his conscience. “Or does this also come with a price?”

The perky nipples peeking through her silver nightgown appealed for resolution. 

“I am sincere, and I am willing to compromise.” Their eyes met, and Yui was uncharacteristically moved by the profoundness she found within- not that she would admit that. 

“You played me on for days, honey-” her practiced pout flooding his senses, ” you bedded me so well in the Bahamas, only to act like it never happened. Almost as if, we were never married.” He avoided her gaze. “I said,  _ almost _ .”

“I did feel confused, and with how fast things were going, I felt the need to compose myself. Regardless, it doesn’t excuse my ignoring you.” She hummed, presumably in contemplation. 

He drew near her, feet dragging on the floor and movements meek.

He gingerly kissed the palm of her hand, in submission. “I’m sorry.”

Her collarbone next, in adoration. “I’m sorry.”

Then her cheek, in reconciliation. “I’m heartily sorry.”

Waiting for her reply, he watched the coy smile spread through her features as another crisply cut cube, standing out from the somber colors of the dawn, entered her wonderful mouth. “Kiss me.”

Stickiness welcomed his lips as he hurriedly pressed them against hers. Palpable tension filled the air as hands traveled carelessly, wrinkling their clothes and seeking to touch skin. She found the lowering hem of his pajama, and in return, he released her left breast from her thin cover and massaged it lovingly. She traveled south, groping the bulging mass between his thighs, making him move backward and bump his lower back on the center table. 

“Oop, we took a wrong turn,” he whispered, in hopes that his humor will preserve the mood. She viciously reconnected them and darted her tongue through his mouth. Their heated exchange produced sweet slobber, as the battered fleshy piece was passed around- an intimate conversation that they themselves can’t exactly define. It was turning into a sport of who was giving most, and neither was willing to yield and swallow their pride.

Though clouded by immense pleasure, they managed to land on an armchair.

As Randolph situated his petite partner on his lap, she wasted no time grinding on him, slick starting to stick on his pajama. Upon this realization, Randolph couldn’t help but moan into the kiss, just as he had passed the fruit back quickly to Yui. 

“Naughty lassy. You went commando.” He lifted the silk high, kneading her ass as she began to arch and make way for his fingers to play with her slit. Wet sounds permeated the room only to be followed by Yui’s mewls. Her tricks weren’t done yet, and though she has now become lost in satisfaction, she wanted to imprison him with it. 

Edging herself, she got on her knees and proceeded to dribble the orange remnants onto the peeking tip of his cock. The erotic display had made him fully hardened and aching for release. Noticing his unease, Yui kissed his length then stood, making her way to the door. She sashayed seductively, beckoning her wrecked husband with the wave of her crimson nail. 

“It’s only 2 a.m., honey,” she said as she briefly eyed the grandfather’s clock at the corner, “ _join me_.”


End file.
